Losing Grip
by Thalia Di Angilo
Summary: My sister Amy's First Story."Annabeth is a lead singer of the band Black Ivy but no one knows it.When she is on stage she is known as Ivy.What happens when her secret gets out and people start to figure out who she really is after all her years of singing? Read and find out."Please read it for my sister she is only TWELVE and wants to start writing like I do.R and R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Amy, and I'm Thalia's younger sister. I asked her if I could write a story on her account because I suck at writing and I don't want to make an account of my own until I try it out. So being the wonderful sister she is, she is letting me write one. I read a fan fiction and liked the idea of it. Anyway I just wanted to write one like it and I know there are a lot of these out there but I just had to do it. So let my sister know what you think of my first story ever. Thanks you guys. -Amy**

Annabeth's POV

Hello my name is Annabeth, but on stage I am known as Black Ivy. Ivy is the name of the girl I pretend to be and my bands name is Black, so we just call ourselves Black Ivy. As Annabeth Chase I am super shy but when I become Ivy I am a whole different person. I'm a Gothic, tattoo, drinking, cussing, depressed, don't give a shit attitude, and loves a good party girl. But as Annabeth I hate parties, I'm bubbly, happy, and always have to look perfect and have never said a cuss word in my life, type of girl. So enough about me for now and on with the story. Wait…..I take that back, I think this is part of it, if not the whole reason, for the story. I have this HUGE crush on Percy Jackson. He is a jock at the school I go to. He is really cute and sweet but when he is around his friend or that she demon he calls a girlfriend Rachel Elisabeth Dare, he is a total jackass. My best friend Thalia is his cousin so that doesn't really help. When I go to hang out with her he is there because she is staying with him and his mom. I hate it.

"Annabeth come on you will be late for school." my dad called from behind my closed door

"Okay dad I'm coming." I sighed getting up

I grabbed a black pencil skirt and my grey long sleeved shirt. I put that on with a blue, grey, and black scarf over my neck and pulled my hair back into a head band before walking out the door. I went down stairs to grab my grey three inched healed boots and put those on. I went to the door and grabbed my bag off the chair before turning to Samantha our maid.

"How do I look?" I asked her

She looked me up and down before answering. "You look wonderful as always Miss. Chase."

"Thank you Samantha. Well I'm off to school, tell my dad that I have a concert after school so I won't be home until late." I told her

"Yes Miss. Chase, have a good day. Good luck with tonight." she told me with a smile and I left

I went into the garage and got into my silver convertible Mustang. I drove to pick up Thalia and when I got there her and Percy were standing there talking.

"Thalia if you don't get into the car now we are going to be late." I called to her

She came up and opened the door. "Can Percy ride with us? Rachel is riding with some of her prissy ass friends and Percy doesn't have a ride."

"Sure just tell him to be quick or we will be late." I told her and she smiled

"She said yes now get your ass into this car." Thalia told him and he smiled

"Thalia what did I say about cursing?" I asked her

"Not to do it in your presence, I know." she sighed getting in

Percy got into my back seat. "Thank you Annabeth for giving me a ride."

"Don't mention it Percy." I told him turning on my radio

"Here is Black Ivy's new number one hit that will be on their next album that comes out in a few more weeks. Don't forget about their concert tonight at the River Bank Arena. Here is their song "Radioactive"" the radio person said and I sighed

"I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, dye my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive" I heard my voice sing and smiled.

"Ivy will be singing that song tonight at her concert so don't forget to get your tickets." the guy said

"Jim I heard that Ivy might start a solo career after this album comes out." the girl said

"I don't know if she would survive without her band." the guy said and I turned it off getting annoyed.

"Can't wait to see her in concert tonight." Thalia said

"You got tickets to go see her?" I asked her

"Hell yeah, Percy and I are going to see her for his birthday." Thalia told me

"Yeah, well you two have fun listening to that garbage." I told them

"What do you not like Ivy Annabeth?" Percy asked me

"No I do not. She makes a bad name for girls our age. I mean going out and getting drunk and making out with random guys? Who does that?" I asked them

"Ivy does. I think it's great she isn't afraid to be different." Percy said and I rolled my eyes

We pulled into the school and I parked. We got out just as the bell rang for us to head to class. All day everyone was talking about Ivy and how they couldn't wait for her concert tonight. I smiled to myself. I was finishing the lyrics to a song I had to sing tonight. We had the music but I hadn't finished the lyrics. The bad thing was I was doing this in music class and I have music class with the jocks and the preps. So of course they have to come up and steal my paper.

"Give that back please." I said to Luke

"Is this a song Annie? Hey guys look Annie is writing a song." he said and they all started passing the paper around.

"Come on guys you have had your fun give it back." I said

"Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind  
She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place, yeah

" Rachel tried to sing and I rolled me eyes

"You think you can do better? Go a head sing what I just did better than me. If you do you can have your son back." she told me and I froze

"I don't like singing in front of people." I told her

"It's the only way you get your song back." she told me waving it in my face

I glared at her and shut my eyes taking in a shaky breath. "You are Ivy." I thought to myself and smiled

"Alright fine." I said and I could hear the music in my head

"Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind  
She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place, yeah" I sang the way I would tonight.

Everyone looked at me in shock and I smirked snatching the paper from her. "Thank you very much."

I grabbed my bag and the bell rang and I opened the door to walk out of the class room to see a group of students and some teachers standing on the other side. My face went a deep red color and I pushed my way threw. Thalia fallowed me and pulled me into the bathroom. She locked the door.

"What the hell was that?" she asked me

"I was singing." I told her checking my hair in the mirror

"You sounded exactly like Ivy." she told me

"Whatever Thalia. I think you need to get your hearing checked." I told her

She looked at me and sighed. "Come on lets get to class."

We walked out of the bathroom and headed to our last class. When I walked in everyone was talking about the concert tonight. I sat down and Percy sat by me.

"Hey." he said

"Hi, what do you want?" I asked him

"I just wanted to say you sounded amazing." he told me and I looked at him

"Thank you?" it came out a question

We just sat there the rest of class and when the bell range we got up.

"Hey do you need a ride home?" I asked him

"Yep." he told me

"Well come on I would hate to make you late for that concert." I told him rolling my eyes

We went out to my car and saw Thalia waiting. We all got in and Thalia turned my radio on.

"Two more hours then the doors open for people to get ready for Ivy's concert tonight. So get there early and get a good spot." the guy on the radio said

"Here is one of Black Ivy's older songs to start the night off. Here is "Girlfriend"" the girl said

"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you,

could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
'Cause she's like so whatever

And you can do so much betterI think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend(No way, no way)  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secretHey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way)  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new oneHey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend(No way, no way)  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(

No way, no way, hey hey!)" I remember when I wrote that song. It was after Percy and Rachel got together.

I turned it off to ask them some things.

"So, Percy today is your birthday?" I asked him

"Yep, I turned 19 today. I posted on Ivy's Facebook page that it was my birthday and I was going to her concert to celebrate." he told me

"You know they don't read those things right? They just have them to get more likes and stuff." I told them

"Let the boy dream." Thalia said and I stopped in front of his house.

"Thanks again for the ride Annabeth." Percy said

"Happy birthday and good luck with the concert tonight guys." I told them and they left

I went home and grabbed my bag that had my Ivy stuff in it. Tonight I was wearing a tight, black, belly shirt that showed off my tattoos. I put that on and my grey skinny jeans and knee high black leather heeled boots. I put my hair in a hair net and put on my black strait haired wig. My wig had Green and Purple streaks threw it. I put in my nose ring and colored my eye brows black. I put heavy black eyeliner one above and below my eye lid along with grey eye shadow. I grabbed my black leather jacket and grabbed my bag. I walked down stairs and went into the garage to grab my bike helmet and put it on. I went and uncovered my Suzuki sport two seated bike. It was grey and black. I got on and started the engine. I smiled and opened the garage door. I headed to River Bank to start sound checking and practice some. People wouldn't be aloud in for another hour so I had time to get ready. I pulled up and there was already a line that went around the block with teens waiting to get in. Ben was waiting outside the front door to take my bike and park it when I pulled up. Camera crews were there waiting some talking to some of the kids asking them about tonight. I saw Percy and Thalia towards the front and smiled as I got off my bike. I took off my helmet and Ben took it and got on. A reporter was talking to Thalia and Percy and I walked over. I put my arm over Thalia who looked bored and whispered in her ear.

"Boring talking to reporters isn't it?" I asked and she looked over and saw me and almost freaked out

"Yeah it is really boring." she said her voice getting an octave higher

"It looks like Ivy has arrived on the seen to talk with some fans. So Ivy is this really your last concert before you take on your solo career?" the reporter lady asked me

"Fuck no, there will be more concerts with my band but I am doing some solo stuff on the side." I told them

I looked at Percy and smiled at him.

"Today is your birthday right? Your name is Percy Jackson and you turn 19 today right?" I asked him

"Yeah." he said and I smiled

"Do you two want to come with me? Hang out some before the show?" I asked them

"Hell yeah." Thalia told me excitedly

I put my arm over Percy's shoulders and brought them with me. Eric saw me at the door and let me in as people took pictures. We walked in and went back to my dressing room. Ella was in there with June and when I walked in they smiled at me.

"Oh Ivy who have you brought back with you?" June asked me

"Just some friends. This is Percy Jackson, it's his birthday and his friend….."I left it hang there

"Thalia and I'm his cousin." she told us

"So do you want us to hang out with them and show them around?" Ella asked

"Do you want us to get them passes and stuff?" June asked

"I would like to get them passes. Get them what you two have." I told them going to the fridge and getting out a beer

"So, what do you guys find fun?" I asked them popping the cap off of the beer bottle.

"So you really drink? I always thought it was just a thing to make you seem more like a reble." Percy said with a smirk

"Do you guys want one?" I asked them

"No if we drink we will get in trouble." Thalia said

"Oh come on Thalia." I said

"No we are fine." she said

"Alright. So Percy do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him taking a swig of my beer

"Yeah, we have been dating for almost six months." he said

"Are you happy wit her?" I asked him

"Kind of. Some times are better than others." he said

"What about you Thalia?" I asked her

"Nope, singal I don't need a man to tell me what to do." she said

"I like your spearit Thalia. So are all of your friends here tonight?" I asked

"No, the only one who isn't here is Annabeth." Thalia told me

"Annabeth Chase?" I asked them

"Yeah you know her?" Thalia asked me

"Yeah I know her. Our parents used to date. Then my mom died and now I just take care of myself." I told them

"Sorry about your mom Ivy." Percy said

"Don't be, now on a less depressing topic lets have you guys come with me because I need to practice a song with my band real quick." I told them grabbing the paper out of my bag

They fallowed me out the door and we headed to the stage.

"Hey guys I got the lyrics for that song. You ready to go over it once or twice?" I asked them

"Yeah lets do it." June told me going to her base guitar

They started to play.

" Well, I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it every day  
And I couldn't help her I just watched her make

The same mistakes again  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs  
She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside  
With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside  
Open your eyes

And look outside Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected

And now you can't find

What you've left behind  
Be strong, be strong now

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs  
She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside  
With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside  
Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind  
She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place, yeah  
She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies Broken inside  
With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes Broken inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside

Oh oh

She's lost inside, lost inside

Oh oh, oh" I sang and smiled as we finished

"Nice song Ivy. You never secede to amaze me." James told me

I noticed Thalia looking at me strange. I smiled at her and then the doors opened to we all left the stage. Thalia pulled me aside as everyone went back to the dressing room.

"What's your deal?" I asked her

"Annabeth?" she asked me and I looked at her for a second.

**Please review and let my sister know if you like it. Thank you. -Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow okay…..I wasn't expecting that many reviews in just one night. Thanks you guys. All of my number buttons are broken and they have all my symbols on it besides , . ? " ' : ; but everything else won't work. :. Thanks again for the reviews so I'm going to start writing another chapter. **

**Cursing threw out chapter/ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED/**

Annabeth

I looked at her in shocked and looked around. I grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door.

"What?" I asked her

"Is that you Annabeth?" she asked me again

I sighed and took off my wig and hair net. She gasped.

"What gave me away?" I asked her

"The song you sang was the one you were writing in music. You sang that part exactly the same way you did in music. Why didn't you tell me you were Ivy?" she asked me

"I couldn't tell anyone. If anyone found out then everyone would treat me different. You aren't going to tell anyone will you?" I asked her

"No I won't tell. Just no more lies alright?" she asked me

"Alright promise." I told her with a smile then put my hair back into the hair net and put the wig back on. I fixed it and we walked out of the bathroom.

I looked around and we went back into the room to see all the guys and girls talking to Percy and when we walked back in they were all laughing like crazy.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked them

"We were telling Percy one of your many drunken nights." Beck told me

"Which time?" I asked

"When you jumped up on the table screaming about how you were going to save the ducks from the water." June told me

"Really guys?" I asked shaking my head then the lady put her head in the door

"You guys have two minutes." she told us and went back out

"Hey James do you want to start the night off?" I asked him grabbing my black electric V.

"Sure can we do that one song I wrote?" he asked me and I smiled

"Hell yeah." I told him

"Ella will you take them and put them in the front row with you? Thanks love. Everyone else let go fuck some people up." I told them and we all cheered

We walked out on stage and people were cheering. I grabbed the mike and yelled into it.

"Hey everyone needs to shut up and let me talk." I yelled

Everyone got quiet.

"Now that's better. Now my friend James is going to start us off tonight with a song he wrote himself. Now show him some fucking love." I yelled and everyone stated cheering again as he came to the mike.

"Hey this is the song Animals I wrote." he said and the cheering got louder

[James is regular **James and** **Ivy is bold**]

"I, I'm driving black on black, just got my license back I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out

I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run

Your mom don't know that you were missing

She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
**Screamin' no!**

**We're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it**

**Just acting like we're animals**

**No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows**

**We're just a couple animals**  
**So come on baby, get in**

**Get in, just get in**

**Check out the trouble we're in**

You're beside me on the seat, got your hand between my knees

And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze

It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south

I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth

'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch

It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
**I'm screamin' no!**

**We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it**

**Just acting like we're animals**

**No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows**

**We're just a couple animals**  
**So come on baby, get in**

**Get in, just get in**

**Look at the trouble we're in**

We were parked out by the tracks, we're sitting in the back

And we just started getting busy when she whispered, "What was that?"

The wind, I think, 'cause no one else knows where we are

And that was when she started screamin', "That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition

Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions

I guess they knew that she was missing

As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
**Screamin' no!**

**We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it**

**Just acting like we're animals**

**No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows**

**We're just a couple animals**  
**So come on baby, get in**

**(We're just a couple animals)Get in, just get in**

**(Ain't nothing wrong with it)**

**Check out the trouble we're in(We're just a couple animals)**

**Get in, just get in"**

we sang and everyone cheered. I handed my guitar off to June who put it on a stand

"

Here is out new song "Nobody's Home" it's a little different but I think you guys will like it." I told tem and they cheered then the music stared

"Well, I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it every day  
And I couldn't help her I just watched her make

The same mistakes again  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs  
She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside  
With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside  
Open your eyes

And look outside Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected

And now you can't find

What you've left behind  
Be strong, be strong now

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs  
She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside  
With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside  
Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind  
She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place, yeah  
She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies Broken inside  
With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes Broken inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside

Oh oh

She's lost inside, lost inside

Oh oh, oh" I sang then the cheering came and I smiled

"Now let's kick it up a notch. Here's "You're Gonna Go Far"" I called out and then they cheered

"Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet  
Now dance, fucker, dance, man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you  
And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid  
With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives  
Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights

So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me

There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me  
Now dance, fucker, dance, man, I never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you  
And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived  
With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives  
Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only youSo dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance

It was really only you  
With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives  
Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives" I sang and looked down at Percy when we were done.

I smiled at him. "Hey guys can I introduce you to two of my new friends?"

They all cheered and I grabbed Thalia and Percy bringing them on stage.

"This is Thalia, and this is Percy. It's Percy's birthday tonight and he came here to celebrate. Now how should we make this birthday special?" I asked the crowed

"Give him a kiss." some guy yelled from the crowed and I smirked

"Now guys Percy's got a girly friend. What do you think Percy? Do you think she would care?" I asked him and put the mike to his lips

"I don't think she would." he said shrugging

"Well come on people, should I give him a birthday kiss?" I yelled out

Everyone cheered and I turned and gave him a kiss on the lips. His lips were soft and warm and left my lips tingling after the kiss. Everyone cheered and some girls screamed. I smiled.

"Now this next song is for Percy because it is his birthday. So you two get you asses back down there and then I can start." I told them and they smiled at me

Some of the guys patted Percy on the back after he got back down.

"Here is the song "Cosmic Love"" I told them and there was cheering

"A falling star fell from your heart And landed in my eyes I screamed aloud, as it tore through them And now it's left me blind  
The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart  
And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat

I tried to find the sound

But then it stopped and I was in the darkness

So darkness I became  
The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

Ooo,

Ooo,

Ooo,

Ooo,

Ooo,

Ooo  
I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map

And knew that somehow I could find my way back

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too

So I stayed in the darkness with you  
The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart  
The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

Ooo,

Ooo,

Ooo,

Ooo,

Ooo,

Ooo,

Aaaahhhhhh," I sang and every cheered.

"Hey does anyone know what time it is?" I asked with a smirk

"Ivy it's midnight." June said

"Then this is perfect." I said and they started to play "Burn it to the Ground"

Everyone screamed.

"Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me Oh, that shit makes me bat-shit crazy

We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out  
We're going off tonight to kick out every light

Take anything we want, drink everything in sight

We're going 'til the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight

Ooo, ooo, oooo  
We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling

I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me

Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, shit faced

We got 'em lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown  
We're going off tonight to kick out every light

Take anything we want, drink everything in sight

We're going 'til the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight

Ooo, ooo, oooo

Ooo, ooo, ooo  
Ticking like a time bomb, drinking 'til the night's gone

Get you hands off this glass, last call, my ass

Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop

We got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out  
We're going off tonight to kick out every light

Take anything we want, drink everything in sight

We're going 'til the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight

Ooo, ooo, ooo  
We're going off tonight to kick out every light

Take anything we want, drink everything in sight

We're going 'til the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight."

"Well everyone we only have one more song then you all need to get the fuck out so we can run around and scream like we don't have any sense." I called out

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Here is a new song I wrote just the other day. Now calm your balls and tits for about five minutes. This son isn't like any other song I have written before and has never been heard until now. So please enjoy my new song "Remember Everything"

"Dear mother,

I love you.

I'm sorry I wasn't good enough.

Dear father,

forgive me.

Cause in your eyes,

I just never added up.

In my heart I know I failed you,

but you left me here alone.

[Chorus]

If I could hold back the rain,

would you numb the pain.

Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget,

would you take my regrets.

Cause I remember everything.

Dear brother,

just don't hate me.

For never standing by you,

or being by your side.

Dear sister,

please don't blame me.

I only did what I thought was truly right.

It's a long and lonely road,

when you know you walk alone.

[Chorus]

If I could hold back the rain,

would you numb the pain.

Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget,

would you take my regrets

Cause I remember everything.

I feel like running away,

I'm still so far from home.

You say that I'll never change,

but what the fuck do you know.

I'll burn it all down to the ground,

before I let you in.

Please forgive me,

I can't forgive you now.

I remember everything.

[Chorus]

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain.

Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget,

would you take my regrets.

Cause I remember everything.

It all went by so fast,

I still can't change the past.

I always will remember everything.

If we could start again,

would that have changed the end.

We remember everything.

Everything." I sang and everyone cheered and clapped

"Thank you everyone. You don't have to go home, but you can't fucking stay here so leave. Bye." I yelled and everyone cheered before we all ran off the stage.

We hurried back to the dressing room and closed the door. We all smiled and high five each other.

"Great show everyone." Beck said and he gave me a hug

"That is probably one of the best ones so far." June said then the door opened

Thalia, Percy, and Ella all walked in.

"Great show you guys." Ella told us

I sat down on the couch between Beck and James. I took Beck's shot of Rum and downed it.

"Ivy that was mine." Beck told me taking the shot glass out of my hand and pouring another shot before taking it himself

"Be quicker next time. So what did you guys think of the show?" I asked turning my attention to Thalia and Percy.

"It was great." Percy said

"Yeah it was a really good show Ivy." Thalia told me glaring at me

"What?" I asked her

"Nothing, never mind." she told me

I looked at her for a second before shruging.

"Ivy they are talking about you on T.V again." June told me and turned it up

"The Band Black Ivy just got done with there latest concert. It was one that many will never forget because she introduced a potential boyfriend on stage tonight and kissed him on stage." the news lady said

Fuck my life.

They showed a video of me Percy and Thalia on stage and me and Percy kissing.

"Holy Hell." Thalia said

"That is a lucky boy. Now that may cause some issues of Ivy in the long run because he doesn't look like a drug attic so maybe this is a turning point and she will stop doing drugs." another news guy said

"I don't do fucking drugs dumb asses." I yelled at the screen

"Let's go live to Sarah who was at the concert and is standing outside." a girl said then the doors that people were leaving out of came into view with a girl holding a microphone

"Hello everyone, well as you have already heard about Ivy's kiss on stage I'd like to tell you the boys name. Percy Jackson who was celebrating his birthday today. Percy is a football player at his high school and has a girlfriend. If I was her I would be so mad if my boyfriend was out kissing other girls. Anyway I think Ivy was just trying to get more attention because as we all know no one cares about her and they only like her for her music but some say she is loosing her touch." the reporter said and I stood up

"Ivy." James warned knowing what I was going to do

I walked out of the door with everyone fallowing.

"Ivy don't do it. Don't make a fuel out of yourself that's what they want." James told me

I walked out the door and saw the girl standing there still talking about me. I walked up to her and taped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a shocked expression.

"Do you want to say anything to my face you little tramp?" I asked her crossing my arms over my chest

"Looks like Black Ivy has come out here to join me. So can I asked you about your concert?" she asked us

"No you can not. If you have a problem with me then tell me to my face. Don't hide behind a fucking camera like the scared little bitch you are. Oh and by the way I am Not, read my lips and hear my words, NOT on fucking drugs." I told them

"Well doesn't someone have an attitude." she said

She turned away from me and began talking again.

"Hello, Prissy. Can you hear me or have you become deaf?" I asked her

"Why don't you just go suck someone or something Ivy? We all know that's what you are good for." she said to me with a smirk and I lost it

"You little herpes mouth, cock sucking, whore. Go back to high school and grow the fuck up. You think you are all big and bad because you are on T.V. well news flash honey, the only way you could have gotten this job was to sleep with every news guy and maybe some girls. So I would shut your herpes infested mouth and leave right now before I make you leave." I told her in a venomous voice.

She stared at me in shock before huffing. She stomped her foot and started to walk away. The camera guy pointed the camera back at me and I smiled.

"Hello everyone, sorry for the children watching but it had to be said. Good bye." I said sweetly and the camera went off and the guy laughed

"Nice Ivy, she was a total bitch I was waiting for someone to set her strait." he told me before walking away

We all busted out laughing.

"Nice Ivy. I have to say you handled that well." Beck told me

"Thanks now lets go party." I yelled and they all cheered

We walked back in and went crazy.

**Well let me know what you all think. I'm sorry if I am making Annabeth seem like a bad person but she hast to act like that for people to not know its her. Please review. -Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know it's been forever but I have a little cold. Thalia made me get out of bed to write because she feels bad that she hasn't updated a chapter yet. So I hope you like this chapter it took me a bit to figure out how I wanted to do this but I think it is an okay chapter. Anyway here you go.**

Annabeth's POV

After we ran around and got drunk it was about two thirty in the morning and it was a school night.

"Fuck.' I said a little slurred

"Shit Percy we need to get home!" Thalia said looking at her phone.

"I'm leaving guys. I love you all and be safe.' I told everyone as Thalia Percy and I walked outside

I saw my bike and grabbed my helmet putting it under the seat.

"Ivy I don't think you should be driving.' Thalia told me her and Percy walking up to me

"I'll be fine. No worries." I told them almost falling over in a giggle fit

"No you're not driving. "Percy told me trying to take my keys.

"Heeeeyyyy stop it!" I said pushing him away

I got onto my bike and started it up. I was nerves about riding it like this but I've done it before. Thalia looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry Thalia I'll be fine. I've done this before." I told her

"We are going to fallow you home. End of story." Percy said before I could say anything.

They ran to the car before getting in and starting it up. I revved my engine and took off out of the parking lot with then falling close behind. I was swerving a little and my handle bars were shaking. I tried not to panic. I held them steady. I need to get home then I can freak out. I glanced down at my speed and then saw a red light. They were brake lights stopping at a red light.

"Shit!" I said and hit my brakes.

I put my right leg down and my bike turned sideways. My back tier squeaked at the sudden stop and my back tier was fully under the back end of the truck. I had almost slid under it. I looked up into the windshield of the car Thalia and Percy were in. Thalia looked scared half to death. Percy looked ready to jump out of the car and drag me into it to make me ride with them. I smiled back at them nodding my head and pulled my bike out from under the truck and back to where I was sitting on it. The light turned green and we zoomed off again.

"That was close." I muttered to myself

We turned onto a four way intersection and when I went to go strait a car came at me from the side. It was black and it didn't have headlights on. I didn't even see it coming. It slammed into my left leg and it felt like everything froze. My bike and I rolled I put my head agents the front end so it wouldn't get crushed. When I went into a ditch I let go of the bike as it flipped over me and I went a few more feet away. I laid there looking at my bike that was laying in the grass. I heard a car screech to a stop and someone yell.

"Thalia fallow them I have her! Call 911!" Percy yelled at her and she peeled off the side of the road and I saw Percy's face and he grabbed my cheek turning my head so I was facing the sky.

"Ivy can you hear me?" He asked me frantically

"Yeah." I whispered to him

"Are you in any pain?" He asked me

"Not yet. My side is wet. I think it's bleeding." I told him and he went to look at my side

"Oh Gods." He murmured

"How bad?" I asked him and he took off his hoodie and put presser on my side. I hissed in pain

"You have a huge gash going from the top of your ribs to your hip bone. You're loosing a lot of blood." He told me

I felt tears come to my eyes. "Do you think I'm going to die?"

"No, because I won't let you. You're going to be fine Annabeth." He told me

"How.…"I started to ask but he cut me off

"Thalia told me. Don't worry I'm not going to tell but I'm sure after this everyone is going to know." He told me

My body started to hurt. My leg was an unimaginable pain. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Don't worry they are on their way I can hear them. Just stay awake." He told me

"The pain...it hurts so much." I panted out as I felt my self start sweating because of the pain.

"I know Annabeth but just stay with me they are almost here. Just a few more minutes." He told me putting more presser on the wound on my side

I could see the flashing lights but sound started to go away. I felt my eyes growing heavy.

"Annabeth no stay with me!" He told

"I...I can't.' I breathed looking at him as my eyes began to close ever so slowly

"Annabeth just stay with me." Please. He begged me as my eyes closed.

I was afraid that they would never open.

[Percy's POV]

After her eyes closed I started to panic. Her blood was starting to seep threw my hoodie and my hands were covered in it. The ambulance stopped and they Jumped out going into action bringing a stretcher down into the ditch while the one with wheels sat up on the road. The moved her onto it and strapped her down putting a neck brace on her neck. I fallowed them up to the road and got into the ambulance with her. They hooked her up to all these different machines and started asking me questions.

"How long has she been unconsumed?" the lady asked me

"For about five minutes. I tried to keep her awake but she was loosing to much blood. She was in so much pain." I told them my eyes never leaving her face

"Don't worry she is in good hands. She will be alright I promise." the lady told me as she put the IV into her arm

They had patched up her side and kept presser on it so keep the blood from leaving her body. We stopped and the doors opened I jumped out and saw the doctors there waiting to take her into surgery. They started to rush her into the operating room and two nurses had to keep me from fallowing. They told me to go to the waiting room and I did. When I made it out there I saw Thalia and the people from the band coming in threw the doors. When Thalia saw me she ran up to me and hugged me.

"How is she? Oh Gods you're covered in blood" Thalia said shocked

"Yeah, she was bleeding a lot. They have her back in surgery now. How did they find out?" I asked her gesturing to her band

"It's all over the news and every radio station. Every radio station is playing all of her music in honor of her and everyone is hoping she is alright." she told me and a lady dressed as a maid came into the hospital

She saw me and Thalia and came over.

"Is she alright? What happened?" she asked us

"They took her into surgery. A car just came out of no where, they saw her because they sped up. I think they were trying to hit her." I told her and Ella came over with James, Beck, June, and a uy that I had yet to learn the name of.

"What kind of person would hit someone? On purpose even." June said

"June you would be surprised. Does anyone know where her dad is?" Thalia asked

"He is on a business trip. I called him and he said he would call the hospital and tell them I could sighn off on whatever they needed." the maid lady said

Then I saw my mom and Paul come rushing in.

"You called them?" I asked Thalia

"I had to she called me and asked where we were I told her you were at the hospital and I had to explain what happened." she told me and then my mom saw me

She ran and hugged me. "Percy I was so worried."

"I'm fine mom." I told her

"Percy you're covered in blood." she told me

"Yeah it's our friends. She was bleeding really bad." I told her

"Is anyone here by the name of Percy Jackson?" I heard a guy ask and I looked over to see a doctor who had bloody scrubs on

"Right here. How is she?" I asked him

"We aren't out of the woods yet but we have her under pain meds and we stitched up her side. We had to put staples and pins in her left leg he knee completely shattered. She woke up asking where you were. She also asked for a Thalia Grace." he told me

"I'm right here, so is she awake what is going on?" she asked him

"She is going in and out but she has lost a lot of blood. If it hadn't of been for you keeping pressure to try and stop the bleeding she would have been dead before she arrived. She has a fractured rib and wrist. She is pretty bruised up." he told us

"Can we go see her?" I asked him

"Yes you may but two at a time. If you need anything just send a nurse to find me. My name is Apollo by the way." he told us

"Thank you Apollo." Thalia said and he nodded before walking off

We all walked back into the hallway where her room was. When we made it to the door we stopped. I grabbed the door knob but I didn't turn it.

"You alright?" Thalia asked me

"Yeah, come on." I said and opened it

We walked in closing the door and saw that they had taken off her wig. Her curls had blood on them making her hair look sort of like a pink color. She had bruises covering her arms and one on her forehead. We walked over to her and we both pulled up a chair. I saw her eyes scrunch together. They fluttered open and she tried to sit up only to be held down by me and Thalia. She let out a breath.

"How do you feel?" Thalia asked her

"Okay just a little tiered." she told us

"You scared the life out of everyone." I told her and then she looked at me

"Percy you are covered in blood." she told me sounding shocked

"Yeah I know, don't worry it's yours." I told her

"I'm guessing that I broke my leg because it is in a cast." she said looking at her leg

"Yep and everyone is outside waiting for you. Your band is out there. They heard about it over the radio." Thalia told her

"Wait what name are they using?" she asked us

"They are saying Ivy. Well some are but some are saying Annabeth. The radio stations are having this thing going on where they are playing all of your songs from the past three years in honor of you. The news crews are outside of the hospital waiting on word of how badly you are." Thalia told her

"Great just great. What am I going to do?" she muttered

"You could always tell the world who you really are. Stop living a lie you know." I told her

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked me

"No but I think you have." James said from the doorway with a smirk on his face

"Come on James I can't do that." she told him

"And why not I mean you could if you wanted to." June said coming in along with everyone else

"Yeah I mean they are going to figure it out especially after this." Ella told her

"No they won't, they can't." she told them sounding tiered again

"Come on guys lets let her get some sleep." Thalia said standing and when I went to get up she grabbed me hand

"Would you stay? I don't want to be left in here alone." Annabeth told me

"Yeah I was just going to go out and ask my mom to bring me some cloths so I could change. I'll be right back. I promise." I told her and she nodded closing her eyes.

**Well let my sister know what you think. Please review. -Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I got some interesting reviews, "trivia101 I don't know what to say! :D UPDATE**  
**and btw, what's her real personality? perfect annie or black ivy?" Well it's a mixture of both. She does care what people think, but then again she doesn't. She likes to go and have fun but then when she needs to focus she does. It's just a mixture of the two but she tries to keep it separate. But now sense the accident she really can't. Just wait and see. Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I laid there thinking about everything. What was I going to do? I can't tell people, if I do it could end badly. But I didn't know what to do. I felt the lump form in my throat. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I'm not going to show that I am in pain. I looked back down at my leg and saw it in a red cast. I looked down at my side, I could see the bandages threw the hospital gown. I lifted my hand to m head and could feel the bandage on my right temple and all the cuts on my face and arms. I sighed and heard the door open. I looked and saw a female doctor come in.

"Hello Miss Chase how are you feeling?" she asked me

"In some pain, who all knows?" I asked her

"The staff that is taking care of you and your friends know but everyone else thinks you are Ivy." she told me

"Good, so what all is wrong? How long until I can sing and everything again?" I asked her

"Well you have stitches in your side. About 834 of them just in your side. Then you have 16 of them on your head. You have smashed your left knee so we had to put staples and pins in it to put it back together, then we had to reset your bones in your leg. You have cuts and bruises everywhere. So your side won't be better for at least a few months. You are going to have to be in a wheel chair for a long time. I'm sorry to say this Miss Chase but you won't be singing for at least a year." she told me

"What do you mean?" I asked her not believing her

"You won't be able to do anymore concerts for a long time." she told me

"What about recording and making CD's? I can still do that right?" I asked her

"Maybe, but with your side it will take a while. You can't brake those stitches or we will have to start all over again." she told me

"You look like you're keeping something from me." I told her

"Well I don't really know how to put it." she told me

"Just tell me." I told her

"The way your leg was broken, you have sever nerve damage in your leg. It is known as RSD, Reflex Sympathetic Dystrophy, the only treatment for it is physical therapy but that will only help with the flexibility and pain. This nerve damage is very rare and we have yet to find a cure for it. I am very sorry Annabeth but I'm not sure if you will be able to walk or run like you used to. I am truly sorry." she told me

I just looked at her for a minute. I sucked in a breath not knowing what to do. I couldn't believe what she just told me.

"I'll let you sleep, I'll send in a nurse with some pain medicine." she told me then walked out

I felt the tears come to my eyes and I closed them. I let out a shaky breath and then Percy came back in. he had on some new cloths and looked worried. He came over and sat down by me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked me wiping away a tear that had fallen down my face

"The way my leg was broken, caused sever nerve damage in my leg. It is known as RSD, Reflex Sympathetic Dystrophy, the only treatment for it is physical therapy but that will only help with the flexibility and pain. This nerve damage is very rare and they don't have a cure for it. They aren't sure if I will be able to walk or run like you used to. I won't be aloud to sing for at least a year, and even recording and making CD's I can't do until my side it completely healed." I told him more tears falling down my face

I wiped them away as Percy grabbed my right hand. "Hey don't worry about it alright? You have all of us here to help you and we will stand behind you threw all of it. You can still sing but it can't be your rocker chick songs. Well it sort of can be but not as much. You can do this. I will help you get threw this Annabeth."

I looked at him. I've never really seen this side of Percy before. When we were little he was like this but after we got into middle school this Percy had gone away and now all of a sudden it was back. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Percy, glad to have you back." I told him wiping my face off again

"What do you mean?" he asked me

"When we were little you were like this but after we got into middle school this Percy had gone away and now all of a sudden it was back. I really missed the old Percy." I told him

"I was always there Annabeth, I just stopped trying to make everyone else happy and started to try to make myself happy. But that failed so I just didn't care anymore." he told me

"I get it, but why Rachel?" I asked him

"Well she just came up to me one day and asked me out s I agreed not really caring. I mean I care about her but not in that way, I just haven't found it in my heart to break up with her." he told me shrugging

"Hey, I'll do it. Don't care if she cries." Thalia said from the door way making me and Percy laugh

"We both know you would do it Thalia, but I'll do it. When she calls me which I'm sure she will do once she sees me and Ivy kiss on the news, and she won't be to thrilled about it." he told her

"Awww come on Percy let me do it!" she whined to him

"If she bugs me after I do it then you can take care of it." he told her

"Yes!" she said happily.

"Alright well, Ivy there is a little girl who has been talking to me about how much she loves you. Her name is Becca and she has Cancer, she is 7 and today is her birthday. She was really upset when she heard you got hurt and I over heard her and her mom talking and I just had to go in there and tell her you were here. She really wants to meet you. Do you think you can come down and see her?" James asked me coming into the room

"Thalia go get me a wheel chair, I want to go see this little girl." I told her determined.

"Yes mam! Be right back." she said and ran out of the room

"Percy help me get all of these tube things out and off of me. Well I need the IV and, wow that is really ironic, I need the heart monitor but every thing else can go." I told him

He helped me get the breathing tube off and then put the railing on the side of the bed down. Then Thalia came into the room with a wheel chair and locked the wheels in place. James and Percy lifted me up and sat me in the chair. Thalia pushed me while Percy pushed my heart monitor and IV standing right by me. We got into an elevator and went to the 6th floor. The elevator was playing my songs and we all laughed. When we left the elevator James lead us to Becca's room. When we made it to the door James opened it and went in.

"Hey Becca I have someone who wants to meet you." he told her and then Thalia pushed me in.

Her room had pictures and drawings all over it. She had a CD player and all of my CD's on a table. She had sighed posters of me and the band everywhere. I smiled when I saw her. She was wearing a hat over her head and a pajama dress. She smiled at me looking so happy. Her mom stood off to the side with a camera and her dad stood in a corner with a camcorder.

"Hey Becca." I said to her

"Hi Ivy." She told me sounding so excited.

"So I heard today was your birthday. Is that right?" I asked her as Thalia put me right beside her bed.

"Yeah I turned 7 today." she told me

"Well happy birthday. I came to see you because I heard you were worried about me. Well I'm alright, just a little banged up. What about you? how are you doing?" I asked her

"I'm doing okay, the doctors said I have two more weeks of therapy then I should be fine." she told me

"That's amazing! I'm not as strong as you are Becca, I would have given up." I told her

"You kept me going Ivy, my mom told me that when I was better I could go see you in concert. I really wanted to come see you because your music has helped me look at life differently. I saw that no matter what was going on you always have to push threw because things will get better." she told me

"You are a very smart little girl Becca. Do you know what I'm going to do for you?" I asked her

"What?" she asked me

"I'm going to sing you happy birthday then whatever song you want me to sing. Just for you. And when I am recording my next song I want you to come and help me record it. And at my next concert I will pay for you and your family to come and hang out with me. How about when we get out of the hospital you can come spend the day with me and my band? Would you like that?" I asked her

"I would love that!" she told me

"Alright great." I told her

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Becca,

Happy birthday to you." I sang to her

"what song do you want me to sing to you? Pick any song." I told her

She seemed to think for a second. "I want you to sing one of your new songs that hasn't been heard before." she told me

" Alright I think I have the perfect song. It's not finish but I think it will be just fine." I told her

"You're not alone,

together we stand I'll be by your side,

you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold and it feels like the end

There's no place to go,

you know I won't give in

No, I won't give in  
Keep holding on'

Cause you know we'll make it through,

we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you,

I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say,

nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through,

we'll make it through." I sang to her

"I loved it." she told me

"Well it was just for you. Now I need to be getting back to my room, I'll see you around Becca." I told her and gave her a hug

They wheeled me out

and we went back to my room. The guys put me back on my bed and then James and Thalia left. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5 in the morning. I yawned. I looked at Percy because he was watching me.

"What?" I asked him

"You look like shit Annabeth." he told me

"Well you try getting hit by a car and then let you say you look fine." I told him with a slight chuckle

"Whatever, just get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." he told me

"Whatever, you better sleep too. Goodnight Percy." I told him closing my eyes

"Goodnight Annabeth." he told me and I fell into my restless sleep.

**Let me know what you think. My sister Thalia really has RSD. Have you ever hit your funny bone? Well imagine that pain times ten, you will get the pain my sister is in everyday. She hast to start physical therapy again. Any way let me know what you think! -Amy**


End file.
